Hank West
Hank West is a villain in the series. A member of the 1940s Nazi party awakened from suspended animation who went undercover as a Country Western singer until the right time came for him and his organization to strike like they had done fifty years ago. Personality At first Hank was ready and willing to put the NSBA (National Society for a Better America) into effect, but he gradually warmed to how the world had changed and didn't think that trying to take over again was right. He even showed emotion for losing their fellow Nazi Lisa Rockford and declared that her departure had weakened their plans. He often had many arguments with other fellow Nazi Steve Law, who mocked him on enjoying his life as a civilian. Hank's change of heart of not wanting to strike against America cost him his life when Steve branded him as a traitor and shot him in cold blood. History During the second World War, he was chosen with two other Nazis to be frozen in suspended animation so even if they lost the war, they could still make a comeback. He awakened with the other man and woman on May 7, 1993 underneath a Speedy Airlines garage and after they had all revived and got dressed, they read a newspaper which showed to their disappointment that Germany had lost the war. They were then picked up by United States Senator Truman Black who was secretly a Nazi supporter and taken away to discuss their duties. Season 3 In the next two years, he became a Country Western Singer under the identity of Hank West, whilst the other man went under the identity of a Quarterback for the Metropolis Tigers American Football team under the identity of Steve Law and the woman became a fashion model under the identity of Lisa Rockford. Together with many other Nazi followers, they hid underground in the same place where they emerged from and planned to get Superman out of the way so they could put the NSBA into effect and again try to conquer the world. After finding out that a former Nazi follower named William Stockdale had turned against them, Steve arranged for him to be harmed. Hank was then sent to find out if reporters Lois Lane and Clark Kent knew anything about Stockdale and came back reporting that they know nothing so far, but sooner or later, they would be onto them. Steve said they should kill them. But Hank said doing this would attract more unwanted attention. Steve had always been suspicious of how Hank enjoyed living his life as a civilian and questioned his loyalty to the organization saying him that he really believes the pathetic songs he sings of settling down. Hank continued arguing that not everything in America is worth destroying. Steve replies that America is morally and culturally bankrupt. Lisa breaks them up, saying that if him and Steve seem to enjoy bickering so much, she would take care of the reporters herself. However thanks to Superman, she failed and committed suicide by using cyanide. Hank was upset by her death and told Steve to postpone their plans. But Steve wasn't willing to break up the organization just because of the death of one soldier and argued that Hank never wanted to strike in the first place as he had adjusted too much to his civilian lifestyle and would lose his popular status. Hank declared that the war was over and there was no point for all this destruction. Steve argued that they could still win and the idea would still live, but Hank refused and wanted no part of it. He then walked away, presumably to leave the organization or notify the police. Hank then turned round and stared in horror as Steve pulled out his handgun and shot him in cold blood, branding him as a traitor who wouldn't stand in the way of the Nazis anymore. His corpse was then taken away. However Hank's brave change of heart was not in vain as Superman managed to foil Steve's plans of putting the organization into effect and he was arrested with several other Nazis including Senator Black, destroying the future of the NSBA. Episode Appearances Season 3 * Super Mann Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Reformed Villains Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Deceased Characters